fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Freed Justine
|image= |name=Fried Justine |kanji=フリード・ジャスティーン |romanji=''Furīdo Jasutīn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Green |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Raijinshuu |previous team= |partner=Bixlow |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status =Single |relatives=Unknown |education=Unknown |magic=Yami no Ecriture |alias=The Dark |manga debut=Chapter 106 |anime debut=Episode 42 |japanese voice=Junichi Suwabe |english voice= }} Fried Justine is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild who doesn't show his face often. He is the captain of the Raijinshuu and is known as Fried the Dark by Laxus Dreyar. History He hasn't been to the guild for half a year, and hasn't met any of the newer members like Lucy Heartfilia. During Fairy Tail's battle with Phantom Lord Guild, he was off in another town. He is a member of the Raijinshuu, a group of mages who act as servants to Laxus, with Fried as the self-proclaimed captain. Sometime before joining the Raijinshu, Guild master Makarov had asked Fried to supervise Laxus in hopes of stopping him from doing anything wrong. He is known as one of the "Mystery Men" along with Mystogan and Gildarts. His magic style is Enchantments. Personality Fried seems to be the most quiet of the Raijinshuu. He also seems to care for his former friends as he questioned Laxus when Laxus told him to kill other Fairy Tail members if he must. He seems to respect Laxus as he does whatever he says, even killing other guild members if ordered to. When Mirajane shouts at him saying weren't they friends, Fried closes his eyes and replied "we were once". After Laxus left Fairy Tail, he shaved his head, but it grew back to normal as seen in chapter 165. Synopsis Fighting Festival Arc Fried at the start of the arc, sets up multiple Enchantments he made. This gives trouble to many members forcing them to fight each other. Fried has been seen defeating many strong people without revealing his real magic, Yami no Ecriture. He first defeats Alzak Cornell, then defeats Reedus who was suppose to find help. After Bixlow and Evergreen were defeated, he defeats Cana Alberona and injured Elfman after Juvia Loxar sacrificed herself to help them win. Before he was about to annihilate Elfman, Fried was interrupted by Mirajane who could not continue watching since it reminded her of her sister's death. When Fried fought Mirajane, she had regained back her demon powers that even his most powerful attack could not win against her. When it came to the last finishing blow, Mirajane collapsed and pinned him down, surprising Fried who expected her to kill him. Mirajane did not want to kill him because, despite what he had done, they were still comrades to which Fried denied, saying that the only nakama he has was Laxus. As Mirajane continues talking, Fried realizes that she was right as he recounts old memories. This leads him to cry. He immediately confesses never wanting to do this and he and Mirajane made up. Since both had lost their wills to fight, the only opponent left in the Battle of Fairy Tail was Laxus himself. During the battle between Laxus, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox, Laxus uses Fairy Law but it has no effect on anyone. Fried appears after its usuage to explain that it didn't harm anyone because Laxus's heart still cared for his comrades and telling him to give up and go see the master. After Fantasia, he is seen with a new look convincing the master to keep his position. Edolas arc He is seen with the guild celebrating Wendy's arrival and sitting with Erza,Fried JustineEvergreen and Bixlow then later waiting for Gildarts Clive to return to the guild. He is shown to have his full length original hair again. He was sucked through the anima and turned into lachryma like the rest of Magnolia. His counterpart in Edolas is never shown. However, they were freed thanks to Mystogan, who returned everyone back to Earthland (excluding Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Charle, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process, and so he, like all the rest of the guild is unaware of the events of Edolas. S-Class Trial arc Fried appears again along with Bixlow and Evergreen at Fairy Tail telling Lisanna its a relief to have her back, and that she's okay. Lisanna reacts surprised since their team rarely came to the guild while she was in Edolas. A few days later, he witness the announcement of the S-class trial, and is announced as a candidate who will partake. Fried is easily thrilled and has high desires to win and intends to take up Laxus's vacant spot among the S-rank. He will be partnered with Bixlow Magic and Abilities Yami no Ecriture (lit. Writing of Darkness): Fried's magic allows him to write runes that, depending on what is written, will actually effect its target, though Fried's magic seems to do more with inflicting pain and suffering on his opponents. It was first used during the Battle of Fairy Tail, where Fried's enchantments were used as traps do have the guild members fight each other to escape. Contrary to Makarov's theory that his magic normally needs some amout of time to complete, Fried was shown to be able to easily write characters with his sword to produce its effects, likely meaning that Yami no Ecriture is normally a high level magic but because Fried's current abilities being considered close to S class he can do it easily without much effort. Fried uses his ench.jpg|Enchantments Fried's sword skills.jpg|Fried's Swordmanship abilities Rejection.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Reflect Fear.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Fear Suffering.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Suffering Pain.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Pain Wing.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Wings Yami-no-Ecriture-Darkness.jpg|Yami no Ecriture: Darkness Darkness Breath.jpg|Darkness Breath Darkness Flare Bomb.jpg|Darkness Flare Bomb Ried's magic eye.jpg|Fried's Eye Magic *'Yami no Ecriture: Pain': by writing runes on his opponent, he can inflict immense pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Fear': writing runes on his target, they will slowly lose courage. *'Yami no Ecriture: Suffering': writing runes on his target, it will slowly inflict more pain on them. *'Yami no Ecriture: Annihilation': this spell was never seen, but it likely causes death. *'Yami no Ecriture: Wings': writing runes on himself, Fried gains magic wings that allow him to fly. *'Yami no Ecriture: Reflect': anime exclusive. By writing a rune on thin air, Fried can reflect an incoming projectile. It was only used once, so the extent of it's reflecting power is unknown. *'Yami no Ecriture: Darkness': writing runes on himself, Fried turns into a demonic like creature that increases his strength. However, this was not enough to defeat Mirajane. :*'Darkness Breath:' In his deamon form, he can create a magic dark tornado-like attack. :*'Darkness Flare Bomb:' A bomb made from darkness. Enchantments: Fried is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with magic runes. Whoever steps into the enchantment is forced to comply with rules that Fried has set up beforehand. Due to the nature of his power, his enchantments are more suited for traps than actual combat. Levy has lately been seen to remove Fried's enchantments with her magic Solid Script. *''Teleportation: Fried also appears to be able to teleport by turning into characters and appearing somewhere else. 'Unknown Dark Eyes: Fried has an unknown eye based magical ability. He uses it as a secondary ability. In the anime and the manga, his right eye turns to dark. ''Swordsmanship'': Even without his magic, he can proficiently fight with his sword. He was seen cutting Alzak's wind bullets and defeating Reedus with his sword alone. Major Battles *with other members of his team VS members of Ghoul Spirit = '''WON *VS Reedus Jonah = WON *VS Cana Alberona and Juvia Loxar = WON *VS Elfman = INTERFERED *VS Mirajane = LOST Trivia * As stated by Erza, Fried is skilled enough to be a S-Class Mage * While it has been said that all members of Raijinshuu have secondary magic abilities in their eyes (Evergreen's being her primary), Fried hasn't demonstrated his yet. * At the end of the Fighting Festival arc, he is seen with short, shaved hair whilst convincing the master to keep his position. However, during Wendy and Charle's welcome party and during Gildarts' return, Fried has his full length original hair again. * Fried's Fairy Tail mark shares the same place as Lucy's. * Fried's guild card considers him one of the mystery man alongside Mystogan and Gildartz therefore his magic was mostly unknown. However in the manga and anime, most of the members seem to know about the enchantments and that they had to have been done by Fried. * The hilt guard of Fried's sword is in the shape of Fairy Tail Symbol. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Raijinshuu